onepiecefandomcom_ca-20200216-history
Brook/Història
Història Passat i entrada a la Grand Line En Brook era el guardià d'un antic regne al West Blue, raó per la qual també és un espadatxí. No obstant això, per ara és desconegut el perquè va deixar aquest regnat. Brook es va unir temps després als Pirates Rumbar, liderats pel capità Yorki "el Calico". Yorki li va fer a en Brook l'oferiment amb la condició que fes el que a en Brook li agradava més: fer música. Brook va acceptar amb tot gust, tornant-se el músic de la tripulació, disposat a que la seva música alegrés fins i tot a un nen. thumb|left|En Brook observa la Raboon dels del vaixell dels Pirates RumbarTemps després, i abans d'entrar a Grand Line es van trobar amb una balena nadó enorme (en aquests moments de la grandària d'un bot) a la qual van cridar "Raboon". Brook l'apreciava molt per ser tan juganera amb la tripulació i perquè s'alegrava molt quan Brook tocava el violí. No obstant això, per ser tan petita, Yorki decidir abandonar-la fins que es fes gran i pogués ajudar-los en combat. Brook mai va voler deixar-la i la Raboon els va seguir fins a creuar la Reverse Mountain (l'entrada a Grand Line). thumb|left|Raboon i els Pirates junts per últim copEn aquest lloc els Pirates Rumbar van trobar en Crocus, el vigilant dels Fars Bessons. Amb una última conversa entre en Brook i Yorki la tripulació va decidir deixar Raboon en aquest lloc a cura d'en Crocus. Yorki i els altres pirates Rumbar (entre ells Brook), li van fer la promesa de tornar-se a veure un cop més just després de creuar la Grand Line. Dissolució dels Pirates Rumbar thumb|left|La tripulació envoltant en Yorki que tenia una malaltia mortalEls pirates Rumbar van recórrer molts llocs a Grand Line. Just abans d'arribar al Nou Món, el capità Yorki va emmalaltir greument, per la qual cosa va haver de deixar a la tripulació, ja que el metge no coneixia la malaltia que tenia i que probablement seria mortal. Yorki va ser traslladat de tornada al West Blue i en Brook va ocupar el lloc de capità momentàniament. És aquí quan va guanyar (per raons encara desconegudes) la seva primera recompensa de 33.000.000 de Fitxer:Berrysymbol.gif. El parador d'en Yorki és desconegut, però es creu que pot o està mort. Tràgicament abans d'arribar al Nou Món, al Triangle Florià, els pirates Rumbar es van enfrontar a un enemic molt poderós que tenia les armes plenes de verí raó per la qual tota la tripulació va morir. thumb|Brook tocant per última vegada amb la seva tripulacióAbans però en els seus últims instants de vida van decidir tocar una última cançó que Brook va gravar en un Tone Dial, portat de Skypiea per un comerciant i que portaria a la Raboon amb l'esperança que la fruita d'en Brook funcionés. thumb|left|Esperit d'en Brook trobant el seu cosMalgrat haver mort, en Brook havia consumit la Yomi Yomi no Mi amb la qual cosa es va activar la seva habilitat: permetre a l'esperit de l'usuari tornar al cos. Però la boira del Triangle Florià li va impedir trobar el seu cos ràpidament, va trigar 1 any en això. Al final el va trobar però ja estava fet ossos. Brook va passar 50 anys vagant al mar a bord del seu vaixell, trist i sol. Visites a Thriller Bark Després de navegar durant 50 anys va anar a parar a Thriller Bark on el Shichibukai Gekko Moriah li va prendre la seva ombra gràcies als poders de la Kage Kage no Mi i la van posar al cadàver d'un poderós espadatxí anomenat Ryuma, que va ser capaç de matar un drac segons la llegenda. En Brook es va recuperar dels efectes secundaris de la fruita de quedar fora de combat durant 3 dies i va tornar a Thriller Bark per tal de recuperar la seva ombra. thumb|Brook derrotat per en RuymaEn explorar l'illa va descobrir el punt dèbil dels zombis, la sal i va començar a exterminar tots els que trobava. En una lluita contra en Ruyma el va intentar matar però aquest era molt més poderós que Brook, que va perdre en intentar protegir el seu afro. En aquest combat, Brook va adquirir una cicatriu en el seu crani. En ser derrotat va ser enviat de retorn a vagar amb el seu vaixell. Trobada amb els Barret de Palla Cinquanta anys després, però els Pirates Rumbar no tornaven. Això va fer que Raboon (ja enorme, de la mida d'una illa petita) embogís i es donés un cop contra la Reverse Mountain. Tot i això, Crocus la cuidava, fins i tot, des del seu interior. La banda de Ruffy es va trobar amb la Raboon i en Ruffy li va fer la promesa que ell sí tornarà, al pintar el seu símbol pirata al cap.thumb|left|En Ruffy convidant a en Brook a unir-se a la tripulació Temps després, en Ruffy i la seva tripulació van trobar un estrany esquelet en un vaixell abandonat que taral·lejava "Yohohoho" i cantava "El Mam d'en Binks". Ruffy, Nami i Sanji van anar a investigar el vaixell, trobant l'esquelet, que es va presentar com "Sac d'ossos Brook". En Ruffy li va demanar ser membre de la seva tripulació, al que Brook va acceptar gustosament mentre la resta de la tripulació es feia creus de la situació. thumb|200px|Brook celebrant el fet de trobar-se amb persones després de tant de tempsRuffy va empatitzar amb Brook immediatament i el va convidar a pujar al Thousand Sunny on va gaudir un sopar amb la tripulació després d'autoconvidar-se i els va explicar part de la seva història. Els va explicar que abans havia estat un pirata i que havia menjat la Yomi Yomi no Mi, motiu pel qual era un esquelet i també els va explicar que no tenia ombra per un altre motiu, que un home li havia robat i que declinava la oferta de fer-se membre ja que si li tocava el Sol ell desapareixeria pel fet de no tenir ombra. Tot això ho va fer amb una gran alegria ja que eren les primeres persones vives que veia des de feia 50 anys. thumb|left|Brook eliminant en Talaran, el cap de les aranyes micoDesprés va aparèixer un fantasma creat per la Perona i en Brook llavors va notar que havien arribat al lloc al que ell estava esperant tornar: Thriller Bark. Després va fugir saltant pel mar rumb a aquest estrany lloc. Durant la recerca d'en Ruffy i companyia per salvar l'Usopp, la Nami i en Chopper (els qui van anar a investigar el lloc); a aquest juntament amb en Sanji i en Zoro els van robar les seves ombres i tots van haver de fugir momentàniament al vaixell. En el trajecte, en Franky i la Robin van trobar-se de nou a en Brook el quals es va desfer de les aranyes mico i els va salvar i els va explicar el punt dèbil dels zombies, que se'ls purifica amb sal. Abans de marxar en Franky li va preguntar alguns dels motius pels quals li agradaria estar a la tripulació i aquest li va explicar la història de la Raboon. thumb|En Brook i en Ruyma enfrontant-se per segona vegada.En Brook va seguir buscant en Ryuma per la mansió i finalment el troba. La lluita comença de nou i en Brook recorda els motius pels quals lluita, la promesa de reunir-se amb en Raboon passi el que passi. Tot i això acaba derrotat de nou per culpa del seu afany de protegir el seu afro però sobretot per la diferència de nivells de poder ja que en Ruyma era molt més poderós. Quan aquest li anava a donar el cop definitiu l'illa es mou desequilibrant-lo i evitant que derroti a en Brook. En aquell moment en Franky i en Zoro entren al laboratori per ajudar en Brook i els rivals canvien passant a ser una lluita entre en Zoro i en Ruyma que es desenvolupa al terrat de la mansió. Allà en Zoro després d'una aferrissada lluita derrota en Ruyma i recupera l'ombra d'en Brook. thumb|left|En Brook arribant amb un sac de sal i salvant a l'UsoppDesprés d'això marxa i se'l veu voltant per la mansió en busca d'alguna cosa. Finalment troba la cuina on hi troba llet per recuperar-se i un sac de sal. Agafa el sac i torna cap a fora on s'uneix a la lluita contra l'Ozu on arriba a temps de salvar l'Usopp que estava a punt de ser aixafat pel gegant. Durant la lluita llencen la salt a la boca de l'Ozu però en Doppelman que estava allà evita que la mengi i per tant sigui purificat. thumb|Brook atacant l'OzuGràcies a un atac combinat ell surt volant en una gran estocada que atravessa l'espatlla de l'Ozu però després aquest contraataca i deixa en Brook fora de combat d'un sol cop. Més tard quan en Ruffy arriba i la tripulació es recupera aquest ajuda en el contraatac final per derrotar l'Ozu. Ell carrega en Ruffy i va saltant enfilant-se fins dalt de la torre gràcies a unes cames que fa florir la Robin al ser ell el més lleuger i un cop a dalt llença en Ruffy cap a baix donant-li impuls perquè ell acabi amb el gegant. Finalment en Ruffy derrota l'Ozu i després en Moriah. Quan en Kuma apareix per eliminar a tothom que hagi presenciat la derrota d'en Moriah ell es fàcilment derrotat. thumb|left|200px|En Ruffy demanant-li un cop més a en Brook que s'uneixi a la seva tripulacióFinalment quan es desperta celebra amb la resta de companys el final dels malsons. Ell és l'encarregat de posar la música a la festa. També revela a en Sanji que ell ha estat testimoni de l'acció d'en Zoro davant en Kuma i elogia la seva valentia. En Ruffy i en Brook inicien una conversa i en Ruffy li demana de nou si vol ser membre de la tripulació. Ell li respon que encara li queda una cosa a fer. Quan en Ruffy ho sent li diu que ja sap la seva història i li explica que ells varen conèixer a la Raboon i que encara els està esperant a la Reverse Mountain i que ell també li va fer la promesa de tornar-se a veure. thumb|Brook plorant d'alegria al saber que la Raboon encara l'espera Al sentir això en Brook es posa a plorar de felicitat pels seus amics. En Brook llavors treu el seu Dial Tonal i reprodueix la cançó que hi ha a dins que és "El Mam d'en Binks" mentre recorda el seu passat. En Ruffy comenta que aquesta cançó la cantava en Shanks molt sovint quan estava al seu poble. La Robin i els Pirates Rodants també comenten que saben la cançó. Després de la cançó demana a en Ruffy si es pot unir a ells i ell diu que sí sense pensar-s'ho, mentre tothom es queda perplex. Després d'això mostra el seu cartell de recompensa i s'uneix formalment a la tripulació jurant lleieltat a en Ruffy. thumb|left|Brook i Zoro presentant els seus respectes.Dos dies després es veu en Brook en un racó de l'illa on en l'Usopp, en Franky i en Chopper han dissenyat, construït i adornat una tomba pels antics companys d'en Brook, els Pirates Rumbar. Ell diu que el vaixell prové del West Blue així que els seus companys descansaran a casa seva. En Brook es posa a tocar una cançó pels seus companys. De sobte apareix en Zoro qui deixa la seva Yubashiri allà i demana a en Book si la pot deixar allà i si pot tocar una cançó per l'espasa. thumb|Tripulació brindant per la unió d'en Brook Finalment quan tothom està recuperat en Brook puja al Sunny i deixa l'illa dels malsons en busca d'una nova aventura i amb l'esperança de retrobar-se amb la Raboon mentre la tripulació fa un brindis de benvinguda. Arxipèlag Sabaody Després de navegar uns dies la tripulació arriba a la meitat de la Grand Line, la Red Line, una cosa que en Brook portava més de 50 anys esperant. Quan hi van arribar ell, juntament amb la Robin i en Ruffy van agafar el submarí tauró III i es van submergir en busca d'una entrada per anar a l'Illa Tritó però els hi va resultar impossible degut a les limitacions del submarí. En canvi van atreure un Rei del Mar que els va seguir fins a la superfície on va ser derrotat per en Ruffy. Un cop derrotat de dins d'ell surten la sirena Keimi i l'estrella de mar Pappug els quals els agraeixen haver estat salvats i com a recompensa els prometen ajudar a anar a l'Illa Tritó i també els hi donaran Takoyaki ja que ella és dependenta en una botiga ambulant però que abans l'han d'ajudar a rescatar un amic seu que ha estat capturat per uns segrestadors i venedors d'esclaus, el Genets dels Peixos Voladors i es dirigeixen cap a la seva base per rescatar el company. [[Fitxer:BRookcançobressol.jpg|thumb|left|Brook tocant la Cançó de bressol]]A la base, Brook i els altres no només es va assabentar que a qui estaven rescatant era un enemic anterior dels Barret de Palla, sinó que els Genets de Peixos Voladors havien preparat una emboscada als barrets de palla. En iniciar-se la batalla en Brook salta al mar juntament amb en Chopper per salvar en Ruffy que havia caigut tot i que cap d'ells dos pot nedar. Sentint-se avergonyit per la seva temeritat i vergonya en la primera lluita com a barret de palla en Brook va decidir compensar ajudant en la lluita amb una tècnica que va deixar a la majoria d'enemics adormits i vulnerables i liquidant-los amb l'espasa. Mentre la lluita continua, aviat van descobrir que el cap dels Genets dels Peixos Voladors, era en Duval, que tenia un ressentiment contra Sanji, perquè el seu rostre era exactament igual com el cartell Wanted d'en Sanji. Encara que després d'escoltar la tràgica coincidència respecte a Duval i Sanji, en Brook va caure sobre els seus genolls, picant a terra rient. Malgrat els esforços de Duval per venjar-se del seu company de tripulació, va ser derrotat quan en Sanji li va arreglar la seva cara i en Brook i la resta van ser capaços de rescatar en Hatchan i de gaudir del takoyaki. Després de gaudir del takoyaki marxen cap a Sabaody en busca d'un mecànic recobridor de vaixells. Quan arriben en Hatchan els hi explica una mica de la història de l'illa i els hi explica que és molt freqüentada pels Nobles Mundials i que sobretot mai han de fer res davant seu ja que això suposaria un gran perill. En Hatchan els porta al mecànic que ell coneix i els fa anar a un Bar que sol freqüentar on coneixen la Shakki qui els diu que el mecànic en aquell moment no hi és i que si el busquen segurament el trobaran al parc Sabaody així que part del grup decideix anar cap allà. thumb|Brook gaudint del parcUn cop allà per passar l'estona i relaxar-se pugen a diverses de les atraccions que hi ha. Allà malgrat la diversió uns caçarecompenses s'adonen que la Keimi és una sirena i aprofiten un descuit per segrestar-la. Quan els companys se n'adonen en Chopper i en Brook truquen al Sunny on hi havia en Sanji fent guardi qui al rebre la trucada els diu que no es moguin del lloc i que esperin i diu que trucarà als Genets dels peixos voladors. Mentre esperen en Brook aprofita per relaxar-se en excés prenent una tassa de te i dient que no té cap sentit posar-se nerviós així que en Chopper segueix el consell i es relaxa. Quan arriba l'Usopp se'ls troba totalment despreocupats i escarxofats en un banc del parc motiu pel qual els hi cau una bronca. Després en Brook puja amb un dels peixos voladors per tal de seguir buscant a la resta de la tripulació. Un cop saben on és la Keimi es dirigeix cap al manglar 1 a la casa de subhastes. Un cop arriben el lloc està fet un caos i la lluita ja ha començat ja que en Ruffy a colpejat a un dels Nobles Mundials. Com que l'entrada estava bloquejada decideixen entrar a través del sostre fent un forat amb un dels peixos. Quan ja ha entrat a la casa de subhastes s'uneix a la batalla deixant fora de combat alguns dels soldats del lloc i reagrupant-se amb la tripulació. Enmig de la batalla però coneixen el mecànic que havien anat a buscar que no és cap altre que l'antic segon de bord d'en Gol D. Roger, en Silvers Rayleigh el qual deixa fora de combat a tota la sala. Quan marxen de la casa de subhastes van al bar de la Shaki on en Rayleigh explica a la tripulació l'autèntica història de la detenció d'en Roger. En Brook es va sorprendre al saber que en Crocus, el seu amic dels fars bessons, havia tractat el Rei dels Pirates durant el seu últim viatge en un intent també de saber quin era la situació dels pirates Rumbar. Quan l'explicació va acabar i en Rayleigh va marxar per recobrir el vaixell en Brook i la resta de la tripulació va marxar per passar desapercebuts per l'illa. Quan marxen es troben amb un Pacifista, una rèplica del Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. En Brook es va enfrontar a ell en un atac combinat de la tripulació. Aviat es van adonar que aquest no era l'autèntic Kuma. Finalment entre tots derroten el Pacifista però just després apareix en Sentoumaru amb un altre pacifista i poc després l'almirall Kizaru. La tripulació, esgotada pel combat anterior, decideix fugir i separar-se en grups. Ell marxa amb en Sanji i l'Usopp. En Zoro apart d'aquest esgotament encara no estava recuperat de les ferides de Thriller Bark i està a punt de ser liquidat per l'amirall. En Brook al veure això decideix anar-lo a salvar però les seves estocades són inútils davant el poder Lògia de l'almirall. Finalment a l'últim moment apareix en Rayleigh qui salva la tripulació de l'almirall. Tot i així la situació era crítica. thumb|left|200px|Brook tractant de protegir en Sanji i l'UsoppQuan l'autèntic Kuma apareix atura al PX-1 i l'envia a volar lluny. Després fa el mateix amb en Zoro. En Brook al veure que els seus companys poden patir el mateix destí decideix protegir-los i s'enfronta amb el Shichibukai però pateix la mateixa sort i és enviat a volar lluny del lloc amb els poders del Shichibukai. La separació de la tripulació: Aventura a l'Illa Namakura thumb|left|Invocació del dimoniDesprés de volar durant tres dies i tres nits en Brook va a parar al país de Harahetternia a l'Illa Namakura on un grup de gent està realitzant un ritual satànic. Aquesta gent el confon amb el dimoni i comença a adorar-lo. Ell sense fer cas de res pensa que ha de tornar amb els seus companys fins que veu una noia jove i espantada i li demana si li pot veure les calces. La gent al sentir-ho li comença a ensenyar la seva roba interior, tot són homes, deixant a en Brook xocat. thumb|Brook component una cançó Més tard la gent li dóna una mica de menjar i calces i li diu que no tenen res més per culpa de la pobresa i de la Tribu Braçosllargs que segresta a la gent i això els deixa amb pocs homes per treballar. Tot seguit apareix la tribu i segresta a la nois d'abans mentre la resta de gent del poble no hi fa res. En Brook decideix pagar el seu deute pel menjar i les calces però en lloc de lluitar es posa a compondre una cançó enmig de la sorpresa de la gent i mentre aquests li continuen ensenyant roba interior. thumb|left|Segrest d'en BrookUn cop la cançó està composta aquesta dóna valor suficient als habitants del poble per enfrontar-se a la Tribu Braçosllargs i gràcies a això poden rescatar els ostatges i fer presoners a alguns habitants de la tribu. Durant aquest temps ell troba al terra de la sala un diari escampat que parlava sobre la Guerra d'en Barbablanca on es detalla la implicació d'en Ruffy a la guerra i la mort de l'Ace. Quan en Brook veu que ara volen fer servir aquests presoners com si fossin pallassos de circ mostrant-los a la gent perquè tenen dos colzes en Brook s'interposa i diu que no han de fer als presoners els mateixos que els feien a ells i que s'han d'aprendre a respectar i conviure. Els presoners i estan d'acord i en Brook els deixa anar però tant bon punt ho fa els presoners el traeixen i els segresten portant-lo al seu poble per exposar-lo com un esquelet vivent mentre que la gent de l'altre poble es prepara per invocar a un nou dimoni. thumb|Brook llegint el missatge d'en RuffyQuan es segrestat per la tribu Braçosllargs és portat a Illa Kenzan al regne Tenna Goona, la pàtria de la tribu on és tancat en una gàbia i l'exposen com un esquelet vivent davant de la resta de la tribu. Quan treuen el llençol que tapa la gàbia ell està quiet i assegut a terra llegint un diari on hi ha el missatge d'en Ruffy mentre ell comenta que l'enten. Un cop l'ha llegit diu que ha de millorar per poder ser millor en un futus i en un principi intenta fer un angle menor a 45º però no pot i decideix tocar la seva nova cançó Bone to be Wild mentre la tribu l'escolta i segueix el ritme de la música. En un flashback revelat més endavant es veu com un dels seus segrestadors al veure'l tocar decideix explotar aquesta qualitat i li entrega la seva actual roba i guitarra i com són els seus inicis com a estrella del soul. Aixo només surt a l'anime. Referències Navegació en:Brook/History de:Brook#Luffys Geschichte es:Brook/Historia fr:Brook/Histoire it:Brook#Storia Categoria:Sub-apartats Personatges